Five Families Clark Never Had
by creativityabounds
Summary: What if Clark was part of a different family? This five part fic explores just that. These stories are crossovers with families from different shows/movies.
1. The Winchesters: Supernatural

**Fandom(s):**Smallville/Supernatural  
** Pairing(s):** Clark/Chloe (sorta)  
** Rating:** PG  
** Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Please don't sue.

Written for Mission Insane Challenge Crossover Table on Livejournal. Dedicated to strangevisitor7 (Livejournal), who prompted. Note that Clark's name and personality will change with the family. You have been warned.

* * *

"Joey!" 

Dean groaned, hoping his not-so-little brother would answer the call. The youngest Winchester had decided to get a head start on their next hunt. Or at least that's what he said he was going to do.

"That kid pisses me off. Just runs off and stays gone for days."

"It was your idea to bring him with us, Dean."

Before he could open his mouth to argue, Joe was back, carrying a few beers. He tossed a bottle to Dean, who gave him a look.

"You're not old enough to buy these."

"Didn't." Dean shrugged and took a swig while Sam opened his mouth to no doubt rattle off something about leaving money. "Yeah, yeah, stealing wrong, blah blah blah. Don't think it's any different than using a credit card issued to Sigfried Houdini." Dean couldn't help but grin.

"That's my boy."

"Dean, just a minute ago you said-"

"That I piss him off? Yeah, I heard." He threw Sam a beer, then opened his own, smirking. "He's just jealous."

"Oh yeah, _so_ jealous," Dean answered sarcastically.

"I mean I'm only stronger, faster and better looking than you."

"Shut up."

"Could you guys stop arguing? We have a job to do." Dean nodded and looked at Joe.

"What do we got?"

"Looks like vampires at Metropolis University. I talked to this hot blonde reporter, who I call dibs on by the way. She's investigating one of the sororities and found out none of the members have ever left. I think we should start there." Sam nodded.

"Let's go."


	2. The Halliwells: Charmed

**Fandom(s):** Smallville/Charmed  
** Pairing(s):** none  
** Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Please don't sue.

Written for Mission Insane Challenge Crossover Table on Livejournal. Dedicated to strangevisitor7 (Livejournal), who prompted. Note that Clark's name and personality will change with the family. You have been warned.

* * *

Peter Halliwell followed his older sister up the steps, bracing himself mentally for what would happen next. He knew Prue wouldn't be happy to see Phoebe. She was going to be even more upset when she found out he was the one who had picked her up. He knew it didn't matter much in the long run, but Prue just got this look that made him feel like he was the scum of the earth. Maybe she would be too busy looking at Phoebe that way to pay attention to him.

"Surprise!"

Phoebe had only said one word, and he could already feel the tension in the room. After the girls said their hellos, Prue's eyes went straight to him. There was that look.

"You knew about this?"

He avoided looking at her, instead looking at Piper, giving her a 'please help me!' look. Piper took the cue.

"Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner?"

"I'm not hungry," Prue said, walking away.

"I ate on the bus," Phoebe said, doing the same, though in the opposite direction.

"Okay," Piper called after them. "We'll try the group hug later."

Peter slipped an arm around her, squeezing her shoulder.

"I think you need one now."

"Pete, what are we going to do with them?"

He thought back to what Grams said a few years ago, back when she told him where he really came from and the true nature of the family he'd been adopted into. She unbound his powers with her witchcraft only because he needed to learn control before his sisters. His sisters were the Charmed Ones, and he needed to be ready for the day when they would receive their powers...which would probably be tonight.

"We just keep them from killing each other and hope for the best."

Author note: Clark's name here not only goes along with the Halliwell tradition of names starting with P, it is also in honor of Pete Ross.


	3. The Evans: High School Musical

**Fandom(s):** Smallville/High School Musical  
**Pairing(s):** none  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Please don't sue.

Written for Mission Insane Challenge Crossover Table on Livejournal. Dedicated to strangevisitor7 (Livejournal), who prompted. Note that Clark's name and personality will change with the family. You have been warned.

* * *

"No, Sharpay, I won't do it."

"But, Joshua!" his big sister whined. "Troy backed out on me and Ryan won't do it! Work with me here!"

"Look, singing and dancing isn't my thing. You know that. Why are you even asking me? I'm adopted, remember? I have no talent whatsoever."

Sharpay put her fists on her hips.

"No talent, huh?"

He looked at her in protest.

"You know what I meant. None of those talents are going to save your show."

"Wanna bet? What do you think the Wildcats would think of you if they knew who you_really _are?"

He paused for a second.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. And I will unless you sing Humuhumunukunukuapua'a with me."

Josh paused. No one outside the Evans family knew his secret, and and he was sure if they ever found out they would think he was a freak. That and the brainiacs would want to experiment on him. But then...if he did this song with Sharpay, his life was over anyway.

She looked at him with an expectant look.

He shook his head.

"Tell anybody anything you want, but I'm not embarrassing myself like that."

With that, he walked away, leaving her with a look of complete shock on her face.

"You can't do this! Get back here, you freak!"


End file.
